


Archie Tries Boys

by BlackVitriol



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Archie Is a Good Friend, Archie explores his options, Bisexual Archie Andrews, F/F, F/M, Jolly - Freeform, Karchie, M/M, Multi, The Complete High School Experience, beronica, bless his heart, established beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVitriol/pseuds/BlackVitriol
Summary: Archie tries to give Kevin a proper high school experience.





	1. A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Set in AU where Jason never died, Grundy never came to town and Erza Miller was cast as Jughead Jones.

When Kevin came out as gay, Archie wasn’t really shocked: Kevin liked to hang out with girls, he didn’t have any good friends that were boys and was probably the only person in their school to put serious consideration into what he wore to school. Archie did his best to shield Kevin from the worst of the bullying that came his way, because Kevin was always as nice to him. As sarcastic and flippant as Kevin pretended to be, behind the scathing replies to the hurled insults, Archie knew they hurt, especially coupled with Kevin’s weight in elementary and early middle school being another source of bullying. By high school, Archie and Kevin were more or less friendly, but not close. They had their own problems to sort out now. One of those problems for Archie as of sophomore year, having to choose between Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper.

 

* * *

 

Until one Friday morning, Veronica made a choice, as she walked to the table with Betty’s hand clasped tightly.

Cheryl was the first to notice, craning her neck from her table, narrowing her eyes.

“Gee, how romantic” she sneered, earning her brother’s chuckle and missing the hint.

“Well, that is the intention” said Veronica with an eye roll. Mutters rippled from table to table, not subtle at all, as the news spread throughout Riverdale High. Archie turned to Jughead in shock, who merely rolled his eyes.

“Well Christ, what did you think was gonna happen? They moved on Archie”

Archie then focused his attention to Kevin, eager for his reaction: while he didn’t intend to be, Kevin’s over dramatic and theatrical reactions were the best part of Riverdale news.

But Kevin was at a loss as well as he silently stared at Betty and Veronica

He didn’t stop looking at their joined hands for the rest of lunch.

* * *

 

A week passed after Beronica sailed Riverdale and Archie was worried for Kevin. Unlike boys, who stared in shock and jeered for threesomes, the girls only gave Betty and Veronica odd stares and whispers. Veronica’s glare however, repelled any attempts to try her temper. Gay or not, the only thing sharper than Veronica’s eyebrows were her heels and Archie had the sneaking suspicion she could throw them like knives.

So the whispers began to die down, until Beronica just became another couple in school, right behind Jolly: Jason and Polly were probably the only reason that Betty and Veronica weren’t the main focal point of the school drama: the Blossom/Cooper rivalry stemmed back to many ages. But unlike everyone else, who accepted Betty and Veronica, the same could not be said for Kevin. Within days, he began to avoid the gang in the halls, offer less grins and quips until finally, he barely showed up to lunch and kept to himself.

So obviously, Archie had to do something.

So, after asking for Ethel’s help, Archie walked into Algebra intending to do something.

“The principal needs to see Kevin Keller” said Archie smoothly. Waving him off, Kevin was excused from class, trailing behind Archie.

“What did I do” asked Kevin blandly.

“Oh, nothing. I needed to get you alone” said Archie, leading Kevin into a music room.

Kevin raised an eyebrow but walked in. Archie shut the door behind him.

“What is it?”

“Why are you avoiding everyone?”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “I’m not-”

“You hung out with me 3 weeks ago. You’ve bailed on me ever since!”

“I’m busy”

“Busy with what? This is Riverdale” scoffed Archie, irritable.

“I don’t wanna talk about it!”

“Damnit, Kev, just tell me and I’ll leave you alone”

Kevin looked at Archie once.

“I’m jealous of Betty and Veronica” he spat, as if the words had a bad taste.

That threw Archie off.

“Wait, as you in wanna be with-”

“No! It’s not that! I’m the gay kid! That was me! And now Betty and Veronica are! And everyone’s fine with it! No one **cares** anymore!” fumed Kevin

“So you’re jealous they’re lesbians because that was your thing? Kev that’s pretty dum-”

“Archie you are going to be the death of me…” sighed Kevin as he sat down.

“Then explain it to me” asked Archie

“I got stuck with an identity since middle school, one I didn’t even understand until freshman year. And I was the outsider because I’m the only one whose out. And I’m such a shitty person that I’m _jealous_ that my best friends are happy because somehow they get to be themselves and happy” said Kevin.

“So you feel bad because you feel jealous that B and V got off easier than you did?”

“Well yeah, and it doesn’t help that they’re disgustingly adorable. So that makes jealous of a relationship and their slap on the wrist coming out treatment” said Kevin, green eyes dull.

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie to you. We got…fucked up standards. But why are you in a rush for a relationship anyways? They’re so….complicated” said Archie

“Hm, maybe straight ones are. But I just want someone that’s there for me. As selfish as it sounds, I’d like to think someone other than my dad loves me”

“Kevin, you know I love you” said Archie seriously.

“Yeah, like you love Jughead. As a good friend. I’ve wanted, for the longest, a guy I could kiss and do all the stuff everyone else gets to do I never got to do. I’m tired of sitting in the sidelines”

Archie looked at Kevin’s crushed face, his defeated slump, and, in typical Andrews fashion, jumped first and asked questions later. Well, sort of.

“Kev, do you find me attractive”

Kevin’s green eyes flared and defense rippled through his body as he tensed up.

“Choose your next words carefully because _I swear to god_ -”

“No no listen, just answer me: do. you. find. me. attractive”

Kevin stared down Archie.

“ _Fine_! I guess you are! Your fault for getting all buff over the summer!” said Kevin in a defeated and exasperated tone.

Archie smiled broadly.

“Alright then Kevin, then would you allow me the honor of going on a date with me Friday night?”

Kevin cocked his head in total loss.

* * *

“Jug!” snapped Archie, as he sat down in front Jughead, who was embroiled in a bacon cheeseburger.

“Mwhar?” asked Jughead between chews.

“I got a gay date in 3 days and I have no idea what to do”

After swallowing, Jughead looked at his supposedly heterosexual friend in confusion.

“Forgive me for asking, but a few hours ago you are straight. We could have at least baked a coming out cake”

“I’m going out with Kevin. Thought you could help” said Archie, with a pleading smirk. It was always straight to the point with him, thought Jughead.

“Archie, the most I date is maybe the booth at Pop’s, how the hell can I help? And why are you going out with Kevin to begin with?”

“Because! Ever since Beronica-”

“That’s still such a good name”

“-became a thing, all these relationships have been all up in his face. He’s never gone on a date, or been kissed, well that I’m not sure, but he’s missing out on a high school experience. I’m only gonna remedy it” said Archie, confidently.

“Or you’re actually interested in guys” said Jughead. Archie chuckled.

“It’s just for Kevin”

“Of course it is. So anyways, how am I supposed to help you?”

“No clue. But you’re my friend, so you’ll try”

Jughead was indeed his friend, so he did the only thing that was logical.

He sent Archie to Veronica.

* * *

 Veronica nearly lost her pearls.

“You’re gay now!?” asked Veronica as Betty held her hands, like a supportive wife.

“It’s a damn date, Jesus _fucking_ Christ”

“Archie that’s pretty gay” replied Betty honestly.

Archie rolled his eyes.

“It’s a gay date with a gay guy because he’s never had one and it’s crushing him”

“Or you’re crushing on him”

“Look, I though you could help me. You know Kevin. I wanna make it perfect”

Veronica’s wicked smile sent shivers down Archie’s spine, despite the fact that he had on the heavy football jacket. Her specialty really was ice.

“Elizabeth, he raises a good point. All our sleepovers and drunken rants of romance with Kevin will finally come to use….together, Archie and Kevin will be the most powerful gay couple in Riverdale High, THEY WILL DOMINATE THE-“

“ _Goddamnit_ Veronica, it’s basically gay for…a good day? I don’t think Kevin’s paying you for this” said Betty. Archie nodded.

“Yes Betty, I’m not gay for pay” he said. 

* * *

 

The plan was set and with a new pair of clothes (nice enough but affordable), Archie began to arrange the date. He was busy finalizing one of the last details when-

“Um, Archie?” said a voice.

Archie got up off his bed to see his dad in his door with a very confused look in his face.

“Hermione Lodge just told me that you’re going on a date with the Sheriff’s son” said Fred bluntly. Truly, getting to the point was an Andrews family trait.

“Oh. Yeah. Did I forget to tell you?”

“Yes. And that you were gay”

“I’m not! I’m just…gay for charity. Like one of those auctions. Except there’s no money involved. Or charity”

“I’m just trying to figure this out. You’re not doing this to mess with him right?”

“Kevin’s my friend! I’m just trying to make him happy for once!” said Archie, insulted.

“Just Kevin?” asked Fred.

And to that, Archie could honestly not answer.

* * *

 


	2. Coming Closer

Friday came rushing at Archie like a football and suddenly, he was at Veronica’s house as the dark haired girl set the clothes for his evening on the bed, while she talked on the phone with Hawksworth.

“Okay, I called the restaurant, they have your reservation for 8” she said, hanging up with a toothy grin.

Archie smiled “Thanks Ronnie. But you didn’t have to do all of this”

“Kevin is a friend who deserves the best. And I want to do it. That’s why I like being rich Archie. I get to make others happy. Now, go. Change. You don't want to be late"

* * *

 

 

One thing that sucked about Riverdale was how little one had the opportunity to dress up. Kevin often mourned how many wonderful clothes he had just wasting away in his closet. While he knew that Archie was going on a date with him as a friendly favor, he was so not going to waste taking pictures, so he decided a Soho suit he had. He’d just finished putting it on when he heard the doorbell. Quickly, he looked at the mirror and made sure his hair was perfectly combed down, before he marched down and opened the door.

Upon doing so, Kevin felt his mouth dry up.

It was most likely Veronica’s doing, but Archie was clad in a dark gray suit, with a dark red tie that made his fiery hair all the more burning.

“Wow” said Kevin breathlessly. Archie was truly going all out.

“Hope you like roses” said Archie quickly, before he lost his nerve. From behind his back, he drew out a bouquet of roses and handed them to the stunned sheriff’s son, who looked at them in complete shock.

“Oh my god, thank you. I love them” said Kevin, beaming.

Archie’s heart skipped a beat: those bright green eyes were even more intense with the suit he’d chosen for the evening. But he couldn’t tell if it was fear or something else.

“Let’s go” said Archie quickly.

* * *

 

 

The restaurant itself was pretty packed for the night: it was fancy, but somewhat warm and inviting. Thanks to the reservation, they were seated quickly.

“Wow, lots of options” said Kevin excitedly, as he was handed a menu.

“Yup”

“Archie are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” asked Archie

“Your face matches your hair”

Archie chuckled nervously.

“I’m fine” he lied, reaching for his water…and promptly causing it to spill on the table. Hurriedly, he picked the glass up, as Kevin only shook his head.

“You’re so accident prone”

“It’s part of my charm”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Sure, let’s go with that”

“It’s my curse to bear. Don’t you remember seventh grade when I messed something up every other week?”

“Well, uh, we didn’t really talk much around that time” said Kevin quietly.

A dull pain hit him at those words.

“We’re here now. Let’s talk now” urged Archie

“About?” asked Kevin

“I dunno. Tell me about you. What you like, anything. I wanna get to know you better”

 

* * *

 

And soon Archie didn’t even realize it, but he was having _fun_ with Kevin. Usually if Kevin was around, Betty would be too and usually Kevin tended to have more of a conversation with Betty, but now Archie realized he’d been missing out by not hanging out with Kevin: He should have done it sooner. There were things about Kevin he never bothered to learn: that he liked Broadway with a passion, that he could sing, that he was allergic to strawberries, none of that. For as long as Archie knew him, gay was the only aspect he could describe him with, but there was so much more to him that mattered.

 

* * *

 

A sinking feeling began to grow in Archie as they drove back to Kevin’s house, from downtown Riverdale back to their boring suburbs.

“That was great” said Kevin as they turned into a familiar street.

“Yeah…it really was” said Archie.

“What’s wrong?” asked Kevin. Archie briefly turned to look at Kevin, who was fiddling with his hands. Looking around briefly, he decided to pull into the parking lot of a grocery store. Cutting the engine, he took a deep breath and looked at Kevin, illuminated in shades of orange and yellow from the lights outside. Even so, he could make out the green in his eyes, the pale pink of his lips…

“I didn’t do all of this for you Kev” he said in a broken tone.

Kevin raised an eyebrow

“What do you mean by that?” asked Kevin carefully; as if anything he said would make Archie explode.

“I _wanted_ to go out with you”

Kevin was now even more confused.

“So you’re into me or…?”

“Yes? No? Damnit I don’t know” sighed Archie

“Let’s start things slow then: why did you ask me out” began Kevin, slipping into the role of the interrogator his father ingrained on him.

“Because I wanted to see if I was attracted to boys” said Archie

“Did you like this date?” asked Kevin

“Yes”

“Do you like boys?”

“….. _Yes_. But…I  still like girls too”

“Are you interested in me?” asked Kevin.

“I really don’t know Kev. You’re attractive to me, but I don’t feel for you like I feel with Reggie-“

Archie’s eyes went wide as Kevin put two and two together.

“You like Reggie Mantle?!”

“I meant Ronnie, like Veronica, not _Reggie_ ” argued Archie, but it was too late: the Kellers could smell bullshit a mile away.

“Don’t lie to yourself Archie. You said Reggie. You like Reggie” said Kevin, in a calm tone, trying to calm down Archie.

For the longest, Archie and Kevin looked at each other, Archie’s eyes silently pleading to Kevin to give up and Kevin relentless to give up the look. Finally, Archie broke off the stare first.

“Fine. I like Reggie. I like the asshole who treats everyone, including you, like trash” confessed Archie, the words spilling out of his mouth, finally out of his head and out into the world.

“We can’t help who we like Archie. That’s called high school” assured Kevin

“It’s never going to happen Kev. All Reggie talks about is girls and sports. He’s straight as an arrow”

“And an hour ago, so we’re you. Things change. Sexuality changes. People change.” argued Kevin

“I’m fucking _terrified_ of being this way…my parents don’t know, I barely understand it....fuck” said Archie, stammering as angry, frustrated tears began to build and spill. As he held on to the wheel of the car that wasn’t moving, he felt Kevin put his hand on top of his. He looked up.

“I think….we’ve established I don’t lie. Kinda hard with my dad and it’s not in my nature. So I’m going to be as straight with you as a gay guy can possibly be” said Kevin, earning a small chuckle from Archie, as he looked up.

“It’s gonna be difficult to adjust…whatever you want to label yourself as. But we live in a better time Archie. You’re still the same person deep down. And you don’t have to come out right now, or this week or even this month. You do it when you’re ready”

“You were ready in fifth grade?” asked Archie.

“No, but I wanted to live my truth. And sure, Riverdale isn’t exactly brimming with potential in the dating department, but it’s not the worst place to be yourself.”

“What about my dad and my mom-“ panicked Archie.

“If they really love you, they’ll accept you. I accept you. Ronnie and Betty and Jughead will accept you. Because as clichéd and cheesy as this next sentence is gonna sound, we love you Archie Andrews. From clumsy and accident prone Archie to newly bisexual Archie Andrews” interjected Kevin in such a firm tone that Archie couldn’t argue with.

And somehow Kevin Keller’s words lifted some weight from Archie’s soul that night, and Archie couldn’t stop laughing and crying, letting out years of repression in hours, with Kevin holding his hand and trying to wordlessly let Archie know through physical touch that he was there for him.

“I should get you home” sniffled Archie, wiping his eyes.

“Yeah, you won’t get to tell Reggie how you feel if you get arrested” joked Kevin.

“I think I’ll wait a little bit more for that step” said Archie, starting up the car and pulling into the street and towards the Keller house.

“Like I said, no rush. But whatever happens, I’m here to help. As much as I can” said Kevin.

 

* * *

 

And in record time, they reached Kevin’s house.

“Thanks again for tonight. Best date…ever”

“You’ll have better” countered Archie

“Well, it was a great first date then” said Kevin, earning a laugh from Archie.

“Hey Kevin?”

“Yeah Archie?”

“This is kind of pushing the boundaries, but…”

“Yeah?” asked Kevin, feeling a bit nervous as Archie bit his lip.

“You mind explaining exactly how gay sex works sometime? Because I dunno how-“ began Archie as Kevin burst out laughing, earning a confused look.

“That…is a conversation for another day Archie”

“But-“

“ _Goodnight_ Archie. I’ll tell you another time” said Kevin, rolling his eyes in amusement, opening the car door. Stepping out in the night, he began to pull out the keys of his house when he heard a car door closing and steps behind him.

“You’re forgetting one important part in dating” said Archie in a low tone, as Kevin turned around.

“And that would be?” asked Kevin, feeling his breathe escape him. There had been multiple guys, over the years, that Kevin had made out with, but none were making him feel like he did now.

“The goodnight kiss. May I?” said Archie.

“Go ahead” said Kevin.

 _“What a gentlemen”_ thought Kevin fleetingly, as Archie pressed his lips against his own, one hand on his shoulder and the other cupping Kevin’s face. For the whole 3 seconds, Kevin’s heart was at ease, not feeling the usual thrill of kissing a guy, because this wasn’t just a hook up. He felt happy at how _normal_ and how _satisfying_ it felt to finish the date, like a regular high schooler would. He felt like his heart could burst into confetti.

“I kinda wanted to do that for a while” said Archie, as he broke it off. Kevin just looked at him with a deeply blown away look.

“Yeah” he said stupidly.

“I’m gonna go now” said Archie, giving Kevin a lopsided smile.

“Goodnight Archie” yelled Kevin, as Archie climbed into his car. As the red head flashed him one of the happiest grins, Kevin felt his own face beam in reply. It wasn’t how he intended for the date to go, but then again, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the twist ending.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie’s Outfit: http://iamgalla.com/2017/02/a-love-affair-express/  
> Kevin’s Outfit: https://senestudio.com/products/soho-olive-wool-suit
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this took so long to upload!

**Author's Note:**

> @lightwould-u-not at Tumblr! Hit me up if you have any questions about the story, or if you just want to see how much I abuse the reblog button on Kevin.


End file.
